


Feelings

by Karerik



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karerik/pseuds/Karerik
Summary: Anakin deals with his feelings in the shower.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This was a little plot bunny that grabbed me yesterday and wouldn't bugger off. This is my first time writing anything in the SW universe. Also my first time posting any fanfiction online. This story was edited by myself, so all mistakes are my own. I have a habit of re-editing things, so this may not it's final form.
> 
> I own nothing but the situation I put these two in.

Anakin looked over at his older companion, who was busy with his own stretching. He was surprised when Obi-Wan asked him to train so early in the morning. Admittedly it wasn’t really that early but early enough by Anakin’s standards. Obi-Wan was always an earlier raiser and would sometimes get Anakin up for training before most of the Temple was a wake. There was less people around during this time of day, so it was quieter. Anakin just always assumed that was the appeal for his master.  
"Ready master?" Anakin asked, as the older man finished his warm up routine. It had only been weeks since he had been knighted but the habit of calling Obi-Wan by the honorific was hard to break. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with a raise eyebrow.  
“Yes." He answered. Anakin grabbed the practice saber from it's place leaning against the wall and moved onto the training mats. He kept his eyes on the shorter man as they bowed respectively to each other and then settled into basic ready stances. They had agreed that it would be a good time to go over some of the basics. It had been a while since they had last gone over them. Anakin at first thought it was silly but Obi-Wan insisted that without strong basics, you wouldn’t have a strong foundation. So, they moved carefully around each other as they sized one another. Normally the younger Jedi would attack as soon as the match began. He was less patient then Obi-Wan, but he remembered a master telling him once that it’s never good to fall into a pattern. He noticed that this change in his tactics had surprised his opponent. Seizing the opportunity, Anakin had moved in with an attack towards Obi-Wan's left side. The older man blocked it with little effort, moving the blade downwards along Anakin's own to keep it blocked, he moved the pommel of the handle towards Anakin's face. Anakin took a small step back and then to the side pushing Obi-Wan with the Force out of his space. They were simply testing the water, playing with each other as they moved back and forth around the mats. At one-point Obi-Wan found himself on his back and Anakin grinning down at him, the tip of the practice saber just centimeters from his throat. He felt a surge of excitement at besting his master and could barely contend it.  
"I think the loser should buy drinks." He proclaimed as he helped his master to his feet. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at the newly knighted Jedi.   
"I don't remember agreeing to any such statement.” Obi-Wan spoke as he straightened his robes.  
“I bought them last time.” Anakin pointed out as he walked off the mats. He grabbed the towel he had sitting beside his gear and wiped at his face. He wasn’t all that sweaty, but he wanted to use it as an excuse to readjust himself. Fighting always gave him a rush that he could never explain but lately when sparring with his master the rush of excitement he would get was more like arousal. He wasn’t sure when he started finding the older man attractive but recently he had caught himself staring inappropriately at him, then there were the dreams. Dreams that he would wake up from very aroused. Sometimes a cold shower would do the trick but in the worse cases he would have to deal with the feeling for the better part of a day. He pressed his flesh hand against the wall and closed his eyes.  
“Anakin?” Obi-Wan spoke up from behind him. The older man had moved closer to him, clearly having picked up on his body language. Anakin felt a small ping of panic.  
“I’m fine.” He turned around to meet the other man. He hadn’t realized that Obi-Wan was standing so close to him. He felt the blush forming on his cheeks and leaned in slightly to take in the smell that was uniquely Obi-Wan.  
“Anakin?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Anakin felt his face heat up with embarrassment and he quickly turned a way from him. He decided to busy himself with gathering his gear.  
“I’m going to take a shower.” He answered as he stood with his things and then hurried out of the small dojo. Leaving a bemused Obi-Wan behind.  
  
He tossed his things onto his bed and then hurried into the shower. He hated the feeling of cold water, but he knew a hot shower wouldn’t help his current situation. Anakin leaned against the shower wall and closed his eyes. His flesh hand slowly moved down his body, resting between his legs. “Obi-Wan.” He whispered as he wrapped his hand around his length. His mind went back to the sparring match. To when he defeated Obi-Wan. He imagined sliding the point of the training saber a way from his master’s throat, so that the length of the blade was along his neck instead keeping him pinned to the mat. He would settle himself on Obi-Wan’s waist and lean over to plant a kiss on his lips. He would press against them, asking entrance into his mouth with his tongue. The thought of having power over the older man just made him more aroused and felt himself thrust into his hand. He moaned, the sound surprising him. Once he was sure Obi-Win wouldn't try anything he would turn the training saber off tossing it somewhere. He would move his hands to slowly untie Obi-Wan’s belts, showing the man his ability to be patient. He moaned again, the idea of slowly torturing the other Jedi made want to seek better fraction. He switched hands, using his prosthesis to give a better tightness. He would move his fingers lightly up Obi-Wan’s chest well carefully pressing his arousal against the other man’s. Applying just enough pressure to hear him moan. His knees shook as he thrusted hard into his hand coming onto the shower wall. He bit into his lower lip to keep himself from moaning out to loudly. He leaned against the shower wall for support as he grabbed the soap to clean the mess off the wall. He was convinced there was something wrong with him. There had to be if he felt this way about another man, about his master.  
“Anakin? Is everything all right?” The blonde paused in his clean up as he looked at the refresher door. Did Obi-Wan sense that something was up? Did he know what Anakin had been up to? He quickly checked to make sure his mental walls where all in place before responding.  
"Yes." He answered loudly. He quickly finished washing up.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if there will be more chapters. I guess it just depends if there is any interest and motivation on my part. I hope you all enjoy this little story. 
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
